Bullets Of Love
by narutoprincess
Summary: The sequel to Hostage Situation! Stella has to have surgery to remove the bullet. The only thing, she has a 50% chance of surviving. Should Stella risk the surgery? Mac is the one who will decide. SMACked and Dantana!
1. The Hospital

**Bullets Of Love**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 1: The Hospital  
**

**NP: Okay everyone across nation, here's Bullets Of Love, my sequel to Hostage Situation. For those of you who have not read it...GO AND READ IT! For everyone who did read Hostage Situation, I thank you. For those of you who liked it and decide to review, I thank you more. Without reviews, I am not inspired to continue. So anyway...for your reading pleasure: Bullets Of Love.**

--

The small hospital room where Stella Bonasera lay drifting between unconsciousness and consciousness was filled with people. Everyone from the New York Crime Lab had come to support their friend once they had heard. Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe were sitting on one side of Stella, looking at each other sadly. Sheldon Hawkes was standing near the doorway, watching the monitor that measured Stella's heartbeats.

"You okay Mac?"

This was Detective Don Flack. He was sitting beside Mac Taylor, the supervisor of the CSI's, who had been by Stella's side since she'd been shot. Mac just grunted. He looked horrible. It had been almost 48 hours since Stella had been admitted to the hospital and Mac hadn't slept or shaved and had eaten very little during this time. Just then, a knock came at the door. Sheldon turned away from the heart monitor to open the door.

"Food delivery!"

Adam Ross from the Lab had brought some food for everyone. For a split second, everyone forgot about Stella and grabbed food from Adam. Everyone except Mac.

"Whoa...It's that bad?"

Adam had just seen the amount of machines Stella was hooked up to. Everyone then remembered about Stella and went back to their melancholy state. Adam joined the group by standing beside Sheldon. Then a young female nurse walked into the room.

"Sorry to break up the party but is there a Mr. Taylor here?"

At the sound his name, Mac stood up and turned towards the nurse.

"Mr. Taylor I need to speak with you in private."

"So what you're saying is, you're kick-"

Sheldon had quickly covered Adam's mouth before he finished. Lindsay and Danny walked out of the room, hands together until Flack came up behind them. Finally, when everyone had left the room, the nurse spoke again.

"Mr. Taylor, as you may have guessed, Ms. Bonasera will need surgery to remove the bullet."

Mac nodded. Usually if a bullet doesn't come out, it needs to be taken out surgically.

"Now the surgery we need to preform is quite risky - "

"How risky?"

"The odds of survival are 50/50 at best."

Mac's stomach did a flip flop. 50/50 were not great odds. He tried to remain calm as he asked the nurse another question.

"...and why are you telling me this?"

"Because you have Ms. Bonasera's power of attorney."

--

**NP: So there you have it. The first chapter of my sequel. Hope you like it. I promise for some more SMACked moments XD! Anyway, I love reviews and they inspire me to write more winkwinknudgenudge.**


	2. Making The Desicion

**Bullets Of Love**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 2: Making The Decision**

The words that had come out of the nurse's mouth hit Mac like a ton of bricks.

_"I'm her power of attorney? Why me?"_

From the shocked look on Mac's face, the nurse concluded that this Mac Taylor had had no clue that he was Stella Bonasera's power of attorney.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"With the condition Ms. Bonasera's in, I'd say as soon as possible would be best."

Mac looked at Stella, hooked up to tons of machines, trying to keep her from falling permanently unconscious.

"Can I have a few minutes alone with her?"

The nurse nodded and left the room with a mixed smile of sadness and happiness.

--

While the nurse joined the solemn CSI group outside the door, Mac went back to his seat on Stella's side. He looked at her face, eyes closed.

"Stella, what am I gonna do?"

There was a stray lock of hair in her face. Mac brushed it away.

"I mean, if I decide to get you the surgery, there's a 50 chance you - "

Mac couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't say that Stella might die. The thought had never crossed his mind before. He grabbed Stella's hand.

One voice inside Mac seemed to be saying: "Stella's strong. She can take the surgery, She'll make it through.

The other voice was saying: "I can't lose her. Stella's all I have."

Then Mac remembered something she always told him. It was something Greek, but it meant "You always have the strength, you always have the guts".

"Stella, you're a trooper. You...you can make it through this surgery. I believe you can."

Mac let go of Stella's hand. He got up and kissed Stella on the forehead and ran out the door to tell the nurse.

--

Inside the room, although no one could see it, a smile appeared on the face of Stella Bonasera and then disappeared.

--

**NP: Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you like it. I'm truly grateful for all who reviewed on the last chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated and promoted. Without you guys reviewing, I wouldn't be inspired to continue.**


	3. Telling The Team

**Bullets Of Love**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 3: Telling The Team**

"Nurse! Nurse!"

The nurse turned around when she heard Mac Taylor.

"I'll let her have the surgery."

The nurse nodded and then whistled. A team of doctors pulled out of the next room carting a gurney and wearing surgical masks. They were all shouting. Sometimes the team could pick out phrases like : "Quickly. We have to do this quick or she won't make it." or "Watch her heartbeat. It can't drop any lower or we might lose her." They finally got Stella on the gurney and she was being shipped to the surgery ward. The team was ushered to the waiting room by the nurse.

--

"What surgery Mac?"

This is what Flack asked Mac the minute they were all settled in the waiting room. Mac was standing up because the team had taken up all the chairs. Sheldon was sitting in a chair on the left side of a magazine table. Adam was on the other side, leafing through a women's magazine. Flack was sitting beside Adam and beside him were Danny and Lindsay, looking extremely worried and distraught. Mac hesitated and then spoke.

"Stella needs surgery to remove the bullet. It's a pretty difficult operation. The nurse said her chances are 50/50."

Lindsay, who had been trying extremely hard not to cry burst into tears when Mac said this. Danny pulled her into a hug and was comforting her. Hawkes looked at Mac with a face of horror. Adam had dropped his magazine and was sitting in silence. Flack had a look of anger on his face.

"And you decided to let Stella got through it? You knew the risks and you let her go through with it?"

Mac had a lump in his throat. He hadn't expected anyone, nonetheless Flack, to be angry with his decision. Mac swallowed and replied.

"I had to make the choice."

"Why you Mac? Why not one of us?"

"Because she has no family that can be contacted and I have her power of attorney."

Flack was as shocked as Mac was when he found out that he had Stella's power of attorney. He sat with his head down, feeling guilty about blowing up at Mac. He looked at Mac's unshaven face. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

_"No matter how bad this is for us, it's probably a gazillion times worse for Mac."_

--

**NP: Thanks to all of you for reading my story. I love you all. I love reviews even more so please write me a review. More reviews means longer chapters and faster updates. Oh, and does anyone know if there's a CSI NY promo out yet. I've seen the original CSI promo (ripped my heart out) so I was wondering if there's a CSI NY promo.**


	4. Calling Danny

**Bullets Of Love**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 4: Calling Danny**

A brunette nurse walked into the waiting room where the New York CSI team was sitting.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. You all have to leave."

Everyone started to get up except for Mac, who was already up. The nurse looked at Mac and noticed the dark circles around his eyes and his unshaven state. She turned to Flack.

"You guys take care of him."

Flack nodded and started leading Mac away from the waiting room. They walked to the parking lot. When they got there, Flack turned around and spoke to Mac.

"Listen Mac, I'm sorry I blew up at you. It's just all this stuff has gotten me all loopy and - "

"It's okay Flack. I understand."

Mac turned away and started walking towards his Tahoe. Flack looked over at him.

_"Yeah, you do Mac. Yeah you do."_

--

It was 2 am, 4 hours since the hospital had kicked them out and Mac was still lying awake. He was thinking about Stella. He thought about all the times she had been there for him. Mac remembered when he'd told Stella he'd always be there for her. That was when Stella thought she might have HIV. Mac had been scared to lose her then as well. He picked up the phone and started dialing Danny's number. Mac needed someone to talk to. the phone started ringing then a female voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Mac was confused. The voice sounded familiar."

"Is Danny there?"

"Mac?"

Mac suddenly realized who the female voice belonged to.

"Lindsay?"

"Oh! Uh...you must have the wrong number Mac. Goodnight."

Lindsay hung up the phone and hissed to the sleeping body of Danny Messer beside her.

"Danny! Wake up!"

Danny turned over to face Lindsay.

"Mmm...?"

"Mac just called and I answered the phone!"

Danny was wide awake at these words. He turned on the lamp on his night table and put on his glasses.

"What did you say?"

"I told him he had the wrong number but he's gonna call back. You have to answer the phone."

--

Meanwhile, Mac was looking at the phone confused. He was sure he'd dialed Danny's number. Mac tried again.

"Hello?"

This time there was no mistake. That voice was the voice of Danny Messer, CSI.

"Danny, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, hey Mac. Sure, what about."

Danny and Lindsay both knew that Mac was going insane over Stella so they were trying to be as nice to him as possible.

"Danny, what if I made the wrong choice? What if Stella doesn't make it?"

"Mac, Stella's strong. You said that yourself. She'll pull through. Don't worry. Now, get some sleep Mac. We all know you need it."

Danny hung up the phone and turned off the lamp beside his bed.

"He likes her doesn't he?"

Lindsay hit Danny with a pillow.

"Goodnight Danny."

--

Mac heard the dial tone and hung up the phone. He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. The little bumps on the ceiling seemed to form Stella's face.

_'Stella. Please make it through. I can't live without you."_

--

**NP: So there you have it. Chapter 4 of Bullets Of Love. I'm hoping you all like it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm hoping for some more so please keep on reviewing. Reviews inspire.**


	5. Awakening

**Bullets Of Love**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 5: Awakening**

It was 7 a.m. This was the time the hospital where Stella Bonasera was let visitors in. Mac Taylor had been sitting in his Tahoe, in the parking lot since 5. He was the first person who walked into the hospital that morning.

"I've come to see Stella Bonasera. She's in surgery?"

The receptionist looked at Mac. She'd seen him on T.V. before and knew he was a cop. She could also see the unshaven state he was in.

"Let me see here. Oh yes, Stella Bonasera. Quite a risky surgery, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. Now, how is she?"

"Oh! You must be Mr. Taylor."

This was a jolly looking doctor who was passing by the receptionists desk.

"Yes I am. Do you know something about Stella?"

The doctor laughed.

"Know something? I'm the one who preformed the surgery! Don't worry, I'll take you to see her."

Under normal circumstances, Mac would have been suspicious of this man but these were not normal circumstances. He followed the doctor quickly. He led Mac to the surgery wing. He then opened up a curtain to reveal a sleeping but breathing Stella Bonasera. Mac turned towards the doctor with the biggest smile he'd had in awhile.

"Thank you doc."

"She should wake within the hour."

"I'm awake now."

Mac turned around at this. He saw the smiling face of Stella Bonasera.

"Stella!"

Mac ran to sit beside her in the chair beside her bed.

"I'll just leave you two."

The doctor left, closing the curtain to the room. Mac was staring at Stella's face. She looked a little tired but nothing more.

"Mac, am I the only one who -"

Mac nodded, giving Stella her answer. She looked down in guilt.

"Mac...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed in there. I wasn't think -"

Mac grabbed her hand, cutting Stella off yet again.

"Don't worry. I would have done the same if it was you in there."

Stella smiled and went to hug Mac when suddenly...

"STELLA!!"

--

The doctor had gotten the receptionist to notify everyone from the CSI team that Stella was fine. They had arrived in party fashion. Danny and Lindsay brought some balloons, Flack brought streamers, Adam had a large cake and Sheldon was carrying a stack of gifts. Stella and Mac started to laugh.

"Thanks guys. I guess you really do care about me."

"Of course we do Stell."

This was Flack.

"Let's open some presents."

"No, I want some cake!"

"This early in the morning Adam?"

"Yeah, Danny. Cake for breakfast is the best!"

--

The team had partied with Stella until the nurse kicked them out, saying that "Ms. Bonasera needed to rest". Some very eventful things happened during the party. The most noteworthy was Danny and Lindsay telling everyone that they were together. Flack, Sheldon, Adam, and Stella all pretended to be surprised.

"So that was why Lindsay answered when I called you."

This was Mac.

--

Stella had to stay in the hospital for another week. Then Mac gave her a week off. Everyone had come to visit her except the person she wanted to see the most. Then, on Friday, when she came back from grocery shopping, she had a message on her phone. Stella played it.

"Hey Stell. It's me, Mac. Do you want to meet me at the little cafe near work at around 5? Kay, bye."

Stella looked at the clock. It was half past 4. That wasn't much time. But Stella knew if she could survive a risky surgery like the one she underwent, she could get ready in a half hour.

--

"Wow, you look great Stella."

These were the first words that came out of Mac's mouth when he saw Stella.

_"Of course, you always look great."_

"You look good too Mac. More shaven."

Mac laughed. The last time Stella'd seen Mac was the day she'd woken up after the surgery. But it wasn't her fault. He'd needed time to work up the nerve to say what he was going to tell her.

--

They sat down at a table and ordered a couple drinks. While they were waiting, Mac asked Stella the question he'd been dying to know the answer to.

"Stella, why did you choose me as your power of attorney?"

Stella looked at the dark haired CSI. He seemed nervous. Mac Taylor was never nervous.

"Because you are the one person I completely trust. You're my best friend Mac."

Mac gulped and tried to hold back some tears. He had promised himself not to cry.

"Stella...have you ever thought about being more than just friends?"

Stella's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected this.

_"More times than you'll ever know."_

Just then, their drinks arrived. Once the waitress left, Mac continued, stirring the straw in his drink, looking down at it.

"Stella, while you were in the hospital, I realized something."

Mac looked up at Stella, the tears now visible in his eyes.

"Stella Bonasera, I am, and always have been, in love with you."

The tears started rolling down Mac's face at this point.

_"You could never love me back. I'm just your best friend."_

Suddenly, Mac felt someone brushing the tears from his face. He looked to see Stella smiling at him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that."

The two were so close. They started leaning closer and closer until their lips locked. Yes, Stella and Mac started kissing in that little cafe, not caring about a thing because they finally had all they ever wanted, each other.

The End!!

--

**NP: Hooray! It's the end! I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please review on this final chapter and stay tuned for some more CSI NY stories in the future.**


End file.
